Sarah's Christmas Story
by cherokeelady
Summary: This is in answer to a challenge posted on the marysia.com board. Sarah is alone for the holidays so she decides to invite her friends for a party. Well, someone else shows up as well.


A/N: This is in response to a challenge that was posted on the marysia.com message board. This is my first challenge. It had to be a romance and/or smutty and include three of the following words and phrases: a snowy forest, a christmas cracker, presents, tinsle, christmas tree, christmas party, mistletoe, holly, brandy, a snowball fight, a snowman, a christmas stocking, father christmas, and an iceskating rink. Sorry ladies, I kept it clean! LOL not good at writing smut here, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.  
  
Sarah's Christmas Story  
  
Having to work through the holiday season was wearing on Sarah's mind. Her family was a little upset that she wasn't able to take time off to visit with them. It had been six months since she last saw Toby.  
  
She smiled to herself when she thought about Toby. He was now seven years old and a handful for her stepmom. Everytime she called home Karen would let Sarah know how much she missed her babysitting Toby.  
  
Sarah sighed, looking down at the massive amounts of paperwork she had left to do before morning. Being a secretary for a large production company paid well but didn't leave much free time. She had hooked up with the company when she was attending college in New York.  
  
Glancing out the window Sarah noticed the snow piling up. Maybe if it kept snowing then she won't have to go to work tomorrow. Christmas was only a few days away and she still had yet to decorate her little house. She had moved just outside the city not far from the mountains after she had graduated from college. It was a peaceful quiet place for her to escape from a long day's work.  
  
Finishing the rest of her work, Sarah sat there watching the snow fall. It was very beautiful the way it clung to the trees and bushes. Sipping her coffee, she wished that there was someone that could spend the holiday with her. It was going to be a very lonely Christmas for her indeed unless...  
  
Sarah thought about her friends from the Underground. It had been a few months since she last talked to them. Thinking about inviting them for the holiday, Sarah stood up and walked into her bedroom.  
  
Taking a deep breath she sat down at her vanity, gazing at the image staring back at her. The dark circles under her eyes told her it was time for a break before she lost her mind.  
  
"Hoggle, I need you," Sarah whispered, holding her breath.  
  
"Hello Sarah," came a voice from behind her.  
  
Sarah turned around and smiled at her friend. Hoggle scrambled up onto her bed and made himself comfortable.  
  
"How have you been?" he asked.  
  
Sarah shrugged. "I've been okay, I guess," she replied, looking down at her hands.  
  
Hoggle peered at Sarah, worry creasing his forehead. "What's the matter Sarah?"  
  
Sarah looked up at Hoggle, waving a hand in dismissal. "I'm fine Hoggle, really."  
  
Sarah stood up and went over to give her friend a hug. "I've missed you is all," she replied, giving him her best smile.  
  
Hoggle tried to push her away, still a little leary of what his King would do if he saw them hugging. "Now that's enough mushy stuff," he said, a little perturbed.  
  
Sarah laughed, shaking her head. "Oh alright. So what have you been up to?"  
  
"The same thing every day. Tending to the gardens and getting rid of the fairies." Hoggle smiled broadly. "I've almost got the whole fairy problem under control in the Labyrinth," he announced proudly.  
  
"Good for you," Sarah praised, smiling at him. "How is Ludo and Sir Didymus doing?"  
  
"They are both doing well. I was wondering why you didn't call them as well," Hoggle said, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"I just wanted to talk to you is all." Sarah turned to face her friend. "I was wondering if everyone would come and have a party with me in a few days."  
  
Hoggle stared at Sarah for a moment. "Well, do you mean everyone? They made a big mess the last time we was all here."  
  
"Okay, maybe we can leave the goblins and fireys out," Sarah answered, laughing. "No, better not. Invite them all Hoggle, I don't want any hard feelings and I do miss them too."  
  
"I will see who wants to come."  
  
"Sounds like a plan."  
  
"I better get going Sarah. I will let you know tomorrow morning," Hoggle said as he started to fade from sight.  
  
"Good night Hoggle," Sarah said, waving to her friend.  
  
Dressing into her nightgown, Sarah thought about the party. She smiled at the thought of seeing everyone again and having a little fun. Her thoughts wandered upon a handsome, pale, blonde-haired, blue-eyed Goblin King.  
  
Her heartbeat quickened at the thought of him. She hadn't seen him since the day she defeated his Labyrinth. She drifted off to sleep dreaming about the dance that they had shared.  
  
*******  
  
Jareth twirled the crystal in his hand, thinking about what he had just heard. Sarah had grown to be a beautiful young woman. Everytime she had called her friends to visit Jareth would watch to see her interact with them.  
  
He knew when they went because of the transportation spell he had created for them to travel between the two worlds. If Sarah only knew how generous a King he was. Jareth threw the crystal against the wall, grunting in satisfaction as it shattered into a million glittering shards.  
  
He had kept vigil over her since she had left the Labyrinth. His obsession, he smirked. There wasn't anything that he would not do for her.  
  
So she wants everyone to come for a party. Maybe this was the opportunity he was waiting for. His patience had paid off for him. Smiling to himself he thought of the best way to make his presence known to her.  
  
*******  
  
Sarah woke early, stretching the sleep from her tired muscles. Taking a quick shower, she quickly dressed and dried her hair. She glanced out the window and noticed that her car was barely visible under the mounds of snow that had fallen overnight. Smiling to herself she picked up the phone and called off.  
  
Pouring herself a cup of hot coffee, Sarah about jumped out of her skin when a hand touched her on the elbow.  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean to startle ya," Hoggle said, embarassed.  
  
"It's alright Hoggle." Sarah looked down at her friend and smiled. "So who's all coming?"  
  
"Too many want to come," Hoggle replied, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "They all love ya too much Sarah. They all want to come and celebrate with ya."  
  
"Well that's good," Sarah grinned, her day was getting better. "I'm glad my house is out in the boonies," she motioned out the window. "Hoggle, does it snow in the Underground?" Sarah asked, turning back to her friend.  
  
"It doesn't snow in the Labyrinth." Hoggle rubbed his chin thinking. "Some of the other kingdoms that are near the mountains get snow. It will be a treat for everyone to see the snow," Hoggle announced, smiling. He went to the door and looked out it, grinning. "Yes, this is going to be a lot of fun Sarah."  
  
Sarah laughed at her friend's joy. "Well I better hurry up and decorate then."  
  
"Can I help?" Hoggle asked.  
  
"Sure. Why don't we invite Ludo and Sir Didymus to assist?"  
  
Hoggle shook his head vigorously, smiling broadly. Sarah laughed as she went into her bedroom to summon the rest of her friends.  
  
After the hugging and small talk, Sarah went into her spare room and started digging out the decorations. After explaining where to place them she handed the boxes over to her friends. They went about decorating her house as Sarah went over some cookbooks to make a list of dishes to make for the party.  
  
Sarah looked up and smiled. Her friends were having a lot of fun putting the lights and ornaments on the christmas tree. Ludo got the honor of topping the tree off with a star since he was tall enough.  
  
Standing back, they admired their work. Hoggle sat down at the table with Sarah, a satisfied smile on his face. "We are finished with the decorating Sarah."  
  
"It looks wonderful Hoggle, thank you." Sarah finished her list and frowned. There were some items that she didn't have.  
  
"Hoggle is there any way that you can get me some ingredients for some of the dishes I want to cook? I can't get to the store because of the snow."  
  
"Just give me a list of the things you need and I will get them for ya," Hoggle announced proudly.  
  
"Thank you so much!" Sarah wrote out the list and handed it to her friend. Hoggle faded from sight, heading back to get the food.  
  
The day went quickly by with Sir Didymus and Ludo watching television while Sarah busied herself with preparing some of the food. Tomorrow was going to be a wonderful day and Sarah felt happier than she had in a long time.  
  
Hoggle had finally returned, carrying several packages. Night fell and her friends finally said their goodbyes and left. Sarah sighed as she settled herself in bed. It was a very pleasant day for her, but something was still missing in her life.  
  
*******  
  
Jareth had waited all day, watching as Sarah and her friends decorated and cooked. He had allowed Hoggle to take what was needed from the castle kitchen, suprising the dwarf. Smiling at the sleeping image in his crystal, Jareth waved his hand, vanishing the orb.  
  
Transporting himself to Sarah's home, he quickly laid the presents out under the tree and added a few more decorations. Sarah will be very suprised when she woke to see the new ornaments adorning her tree.  
  
Smiling to himself, Jareth stood back and admired his handywork. Nodding in satisfaction he transported back to the castle and headed to his bedchambers. Sleep came to him slowly as his excitement was almost overwhelming for him.  
  
*******  
  
Sarah quickly started preparing the food. Her friends will be here shortly, so she needed to get things done. Walking into the living room to click on the stereo, Sarah noticed the presents under the tree. A puzzled expression crossed her face as she knelt down to read the labels.  
  
'To Sarah, from Santa Clause' it read. Sarah smiled, her curiosity getting the best of her. Hoggle must've snuck back in after she had drifted off to sleep, she thought to herself.  
  
Tearing off the paper from the packages, Sarah gasped at the beautiful gown that was revealed. No way did this come from Hoggle or any of her other friends. Her hand ran over the silken fabric, the emerald green color shimmering under the lights of the tree. Glancing up she noticed the crystal orbs decorating the tree. Peering inside of one, Sarah covered her mouth in suprise. There was herself along with Jareth twirling in a magical ballroom.  
  
Slowly reaching for another package, Sarah peeled the wrapping paper off, revealing a pair of shoes to go with the gown. She kept sneaking glances at the orbs, her heart beating rapidly within her chest. After all the presents were opened, Sarah looked around, a smile creeping on her face. She had a complete outfit and jewelry to wear tonight. Someone was going to make an appearance.  
  
Excitement and nervousness bubbled within her, as she gathered up the gifts. Setting them on her bed, Sarah quickly ran into the kitchen to finish making dinner. Her friends started arriving shortly after noon and started helping her out.  
  
Sarah finally had enough of the few goblins and fireys that did arrive and sent them outside to play in the snow. Glancing around, she was satisfied with her preparations and decided to join the snowball fight that was going on outside.  
  
Dressing warmly, Sarah finished wrapping a scarf about her face and stepped outside. Sinking up to her knees in the fluffy white snow, she got nailed by a snowball. Looking around for the culprit, Sarah bent over and scooped up a large ball of snow.  
  
Spotting a goblin hiding behind a snow drift, Sarah launched her snowball. The goblin squealed when the cold snow smacked him in the back of the head. Sarah doubled over in laughter, leaning on her knees to keep from falling.  
  
Out of no where several snowballs made contact with her. "Hey! What is this? Everyone ganging up on me?"  
  
Laughter erupted from all around as more snowballs headed her way. Sarah jumped behind a bush just in time. "Alright, this is war!" she yelled, lining up snowballs in front of her. Just as she was ready to start whipping them at her friends a huge mound of snow fell from the roof, burying her.  
  
Sarah struggled to dig herself out of the snow. "Hey, will someone help get me out of here?" she yelled.  
  
A hand poked it's way through the white fluff and Sarah grasped it. As she emerged from the pile of snow, her eyes fell on the one person she hadn't seen in a long time.  
  
"Hello Sarah," a melodious voice replied.  
  
Sarah stood there for a moment, staring. Shaking her head, she started brushing the snow off her jacket. "Hi Jareth." She looked back at him. "I didn't think I would ever see you again," she said, a tinge of sadness in her voice.  
  
"I couldn't visit you unless you allowed me to," Jareth replied smoothly, adjusting a glove. "Which you did," he smirked.  
  
Sarah frowned for a second, taking in his words. She then realized what he was talking about. She had told Hoggle to invite everyone and didn't specify who.  
  
She was about to ask him a question when a snowball zoomed out of no where and smacked her in the side of the head. Momentarily stunned, Sarah looked over at Hoggle who sheepishly smiled at her. Narrowing her eyes, she reached down and snatched up a handful of snow.  
  
Jareth stood back and watched all that was happening with amusement. He saw Sarah get struck in the chest and he burst out laughing. Sarah turned and glared at Jareth. An evil grin spread across her lips as she let fly with a snowball. She gave a whoop of triumph when the snowball smacked Jareth on the shoulder.  
  
Ducking down behind Hoggle Sarah started to giggle when she saw Jareth coming towards her, juggling several snowballs in his gloved hands. She laughed when her hiding spot struggled to get away from her.  
  
Jareth let fly the snowballs, watching as they made their way towards Sarah and the dwarf. He had cast a spell over them to make sure they hit their targets.  
  
"Sarah! Let me go!" Hoggle hollered, struggling to free himself from her grasp. He covered his face when the first snowball made contact with him. He heard Sarah let out a squeal as she got nailed by a few.  
  
Jareth stood there laughing at the snow-covered Sarah and Hoggle. He hadn't had this much fun in a long time.  
  
"Alright! That's enough, I'm freezing now," Sarah announced, brushing the snow off of herself while walking to the house.  
  
Sarah stood by the door and motioned for Jareth to follow her in. "I'm going to go change into something warm." Sarah motioned towards the kitchen table. "Make yourself comfortable, I'll only be a minute."  
  
Jareth settled himself at the table and looked around. He noticed that Sarah hadn't removed the ornaments that he had placed on the tree. Smiling to himself, Jareth stood and went over to peer into the crystal orbs.  
  
Sarah came from her bedroom dressed in a pair of jeans and a sweater. She noticed Jareth was standing near the tree and walked up to him.  
  
"Thank you for the gifts," she said, her hands twisting together.  
  
Jareth turned to her, looking deep within her eyes. "You are welcome," he replied, searching for something within the depth of those green orbs. He smiled at her, noticing how nervous she was. "There is one more gift that I have left to give you, but you will have to wait until later tonight to receive it," he said, a slight smirk on his lips.  
  
Sarah peered up at him, a little wary of him. "You've given me plenty already Jareth," she said, waving at the tree. "I don't have anything to give you." Her eyes lowered, a little embarassed.  
  
"We will see about that later Sarah," Jareth replied, a little mysteriously.  
  
Before Sarah could respond, the door flew open and everybody started to pour in from the outside. They were all shivering from the cold but the smiles that spread across their faces told her that they were having fun.  
  
Sarah grinned as she glanced up at Jareth. There was a smile tugging at his lips as he gazed at his subjects. She was a little suprised to see that; her image of the ruthless, cruel Goblin King started to change before her very eyes. She recalled how he had laughed and joined in the game when they were outside.  
  
Jareth smiled down at Sarah, sensing a change within her. He had been trying to show her how he truly was. Not just the baby-stealing, manipulating, ruthless, cruel Goblin King that they all see when running the Labyrinth.  
  
Sarah grabbed Jareth's hand, suprising him. She pulled him with her to the kitchen. "Want to help me set the food out?" she asked, her eyes sparkling. She wanted to see how different he really was.  
  
"What would you like me to do?" Jareth asked.  
  
Sarah started to hand Jareth the plates of food, showing him where to place them on the countertop. After the dishes were set out Sarah faced Jareth. "Well, I guess it's time to let them eat, but we need a little order in doing so," she said, glancing at the large group of creatures running around in the living room.  
  
Jareth smirked at her as he turned to the crowd. "Dinner is ready, let's show Sarah how good we can be when we are getting our food," he announced, sneaking a glance at her.  
  
To Sarah's suprise, the creatures settled down and lined up, grabbing plates and dishing food onto them. She stood back and watched, a smile playing at her lips. Hoggle winked at her when he took his turn at the food.  
  
Jareth gently placed his arm around Sarah's shoulders when Hoggle did that. His jealous actions didn't go unnoticed by Sarah. She shook her head and moved away from him, not comfortable with the contact.  
  
Jareth kept the disappointment from his face as he made his way to the food line. He had to be careful not to move too fast. He didn't want to lose this opportunity to show Sarah how she affected him and what she meant to his world.  
  
Dinner was a success as the creatures complimented Sarah on how good the food was. She smiled at them, thrilled at being able to spend this cherished time with her friends. Night had fallen and some of the goblins started fading from sight, heading back home.  
  
"I had a wonderful time Sarah," Hoggle announced as he was readying to leave.  
  
"Thank you for coming Hoggle," Sarah replied, giving her friend a hug. She narrowed her eyes at Jareth when she saw the dark look cross his face.  
  
Jareth, caught off guard, cleared his throat. He couldn't help but be jealous over how close the dwarf and Sarah were. He wanted that closeness with her.  
  
Soon everyone had left except for Jareth. He stood up and started helping Sarah with clearing the dishes.  
  
Sarah was suprised to see Jareth helping her. He is so different, she thought to herself, almost like a gentleman. After all the dishes were stacked in the sink, Sarah heaved a sigh at the pile. It's going to take her all night to clean up.  
  
Jareth saw the almost despairing look on Sarah's face as she gazed at the mess before her. Conjuring a crystal, he tossed it at the mess. Sarah's suprised face turned to him when everything disappeared before her.  
  
"Now you don't have to worry about the mess. Everything is clean," Jareth announced, holding his hand out to her.  
  
Sarah hesitated for a second, then took his hand. "Now if you will, go put the dress on so I can give you your last gift," Jareth said, guiding her towards her room.  
  
Sarah arched an eyebrow at him. What was he up to? she asked herself. Shrugging, she did as he asked and, like an over-excited child, rushed into her bedroom to dress.  
  
Jareth grinned as he waited for her. This was going to be an evening to remember for the rest of his immortal life. He can't remember if he ever had felt like this for someone before. Being over 300 years old his life had been filled with many nights of seducing young women, but this time was very different than the others.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when Sarah emerged from her bedroom. Jareth's eyes traveled over her, lingering at the swooping neckline that revealed quite a bit of cleavage. The emerald green of the dress brought out the green in her eyes.  
  
Smiling, Jareth held his hand out for Sarah to take. Bowing as her hand came in contact with his, he placed a gentle kiss on the back of it. "My Lady, would you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you to the dance?"  
  
Sarah, suprised by his galantry was unable to respond for a moment. Her mouth suddenly dry, she gave him a nervous smile. "It would be my honor, Your Majesty," she replied, dipping in a curtsy.  
  
Jareth placed her hand on his arm and opened the door. Sarah inhaled sharply as she took in the sight before her. A large gazebo was sitting in her yard. Soft candlelight played on the crystal orbs and icicles creating a magical effect. A path was etched out of the snow, traveling from the door to the steps of the gazebo.  
  
Sarah looked up at Jareth and smiled. "It's beautiful!"  
  
Jareth grinned as he escorted her to the gift he was about to give her. Soft music started to play as they climbed the steps. He grasped Sarah by the waist and held his other hand out for her to take.  
  
Sarah placed her hand in his, her breath catching in her throat. Is this really happening? He started gliding her across the floor, a feeling of euphoria overcoming her. His voice penetrated the fog her mind was in, the words very familiar to her.  
  
'I'll paint you mornings of gold' 'I'll spin you valentine evenings' 'Though we're strangers till now' 'We're choosing the path between the stars' 'I'll leave my love between the stars'  
  
Sarah looked deep into his eyes as the words started to make sense to her. A tear trickled out of the corner of her eye as she saw the depth of emotions within those mismatched orbs of his as he finished singing. Heaving a sigh, Sarah placed her head against his chest. His arms wrapped tightly about her as their steps slowed.  
  
"I'm so sorry Jareth," Sarah said, clinging to him. "I didn't know..." her voice trailed off.  
  
"Now you do." Jareth pulled away from her so he could look into her eyes. "I've loved you fro the moment that you accepted my challenge."  
  
Sarah didn't know how to reply. She's always dreamed of Jareth since that day she first laid eyes on him but she brushed them off as just a little girl's fantasy. Now standing before her was her childhood dream. A beautiful King that did care for his subjects and was now baring his soul to her.  
  
"How you've turned my world, Sarah" Jareth whispered, wrapping her tightly in his arms. He gently swayed back and forth to the soft melody that was still playing.  
  
'As the pain sweeps through' 'Makes no sense for you' 'Every thrill is gone' 'Wasn't too much fun at all' 'But I'll be there for you' 'As the world falls down' 'Falling, Falling in love'  
  
A sob escaped from deep within Sarah, her grip tightening on Jareth's jacket. The loneliness that she had been feeling the past few years were finally leaving her. She now realized what was missing in her life.  
  
"Jareth, I've always...since I had gotten back from the Labyrinth," Sarah hesitated, afraid of baring her deepest feelings.  
  
Sarah pulled away from him, a look of confusion crossing his face. Jareth took a deep breath, waiting for her reply. It had taken every ounce of his courage to speak what was in his heart. The fear of her breaking his heart was almost overwhelming him, but he needed to know what her feelings were.  
  
Sarah went over and leaned on a rail, gazing out at the snow-covered trees surrounding them. She felt Jareth as he joined her.  
  
"There is just one thing I need to know Jareth," Sarah replied, not looking at him.  
  
"And what would that be?" Jareth asked, his voice flat and emotionless. He steeled himself for her answers.  
  
"If I go back with you, will I be able to see my family still?" Sarah asked, turning towards him, her eyes sparkling.  
  
Jareth let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "Any time you wish to see your family I will let you," he answered, a smile caressing his lips.  
  
Sarah grinned as she placed her arms around his neck. "Then kiss me and whisk me away from here my King."  
  
Jareth obliged her. He caressed her lips with his, gentle at first. As she responded to him, he pushed her against the pillar, the kiss deepening. Jareth broke away, gasping for air. He smiled at the flushed face staring back at him.  
  
Conjuring a crystal, Jareth grasped Sarah around the waist. "As you wish my Queen," he said, tossing the crystal above them, light spilling over their forms. 


End file.
